Just Another Day
by Poppy5768
Summary: L meets Light in an alley when he's only 11. Light takes him in and the story of their life unfolds. They start as friends, evolve to brothers, turn into partners, and eventually, they become partners in a differnt way. Fic for icywarm! Enjoy!


**A/N: This is the oneshot I promised my 100****th**** review, icywarm! Thank you for reading my story and reviewing basically every chapter! I love reading your reviews and you deserve this oneshot! I hope you get over your writers block too, I know what a hag it can be. I'm still not 100% over it. I hope this was good enough! I tried to make it semi-angsty at first, but it got happy later on. Enjoy!**

**And yes, I changed L's birthday because...I wanted them to meet when they're young, but I don't want Light to be like 4... So L's birthday is now October 31, 1982, not 1979. Light's is exactly the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

* * *

><p><strong>October 28, 1994<strong>

Run. Run. _Run._

That as all the boy could think as he ran down the dark pavement. His throat burned from lack of oxygen, but he couldn't slow now. Not now. If he slowed, there was a chance _they_ could get him.

And they wouldn't be merciful.

He knew it was irrational running like this, running from his home, but what else could he do? The boy knew what they were planning to do to him. He knew they were going shut him up and use him for their own purposes. He was smart, very smart, and that's what they were going to use him for.

They wanted him to make things for them. Thing the boy knew were wrong. Bombs, hacking codes, guns, everything about it was wrong. But he couldn't do anything to stop them. He just knew that as soon as he got the chance, he had to run. For his survival, he had to escape. He didn't want to do any of the things they wanted him to, and if he refused, he'd be beaten. Again.

They boy's legs felt like jelly and they seemed to disappear from under his boy as he hit the cement of an old ally way. He groaned and pulled himself up. His jeans were now wet and his crisp white shirt was marred with dirt and who knows what else.

There was shouting from the street outside the ally and the boy stumbled as he moved his thin body behind the large dumpster. The pounding of footsteps slowed as they reached the mouth of the alley and the boy heard familiar voices arguing.

He stopped breathing...

There was more arguing, then there was the sweet, _sweet_ sound of fading footsteps.

He sucked in a sharp breath.

The footsteps were gone.

The boy pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his thin, pale arms around them in a hug. He buried his face in his knees and tried to catch his breath. There was no sounds except the occasional hum of a car speeding by and few lone rats scurrying up and down the alley.

Then the boy heard a sound. It sounded like someone running, but unlike before, these footsteps were lighter and more concentrated. The boy raised his head, curious to know what was making theses sounds. A woman? Another child?

Then he saw another boy turn into the ally and slump against one of the walls, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. The new comer looked down the alley and spotted the fugitive. The new boy slowly approached the one sitting.

"Hey, you ok? You look dirty and kinda tired..." the boy sitting observed the speaker. He had dark brown hair, with what looked like a redish tint and he had dark brown eyes. He had a round face that appeared to still have traces of baby fat left. "What are you doing all the out here anyways?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to rest. What are _you_ doing out here?" the boy shot back.

The brunette's eyes widened a bit and there was a quick flash of a scowl on his face, "For your information, I was on my way home from a sleepover and there were these guys running down the road, so I panicked and ran this way. I don't think they followed though. They saw me and said, 'That's not the boy." the brunette looked up and down his company's figure. The boy on the ground had pitch black hair and eyes just as dark, they were wide and gave off an owlish appearance. "I'm starting to get the idea that you're the one they're looking for, aren't you?"

The raven haired boy seemed taken aback with the other deduction, "What would make you think that...?" he trailed off at the end, an invitation for the boy to present his name.

"Light. And initially because they were apparently looking for some one of my age and height and you just so happened to be hiding in a creepy ally way at night looking like you just ran a marathon. Plus, your reaction to my assessment was a dead giveaway," Light finished nonchalant hand wave.

The dark hair boy smiled a tiny bit. Light, huh? What a positive name for a boy hanging out in alley ways at midnight. "My name is L. You seem to have quite the head, don't you, Light-kun?"

Light smiled, but it seemed fake to L, "Thanks, I get that a lot. It's a pleasure to meet you, L," Light then held out a hand to L, "It looks like you might need a place to crash for the night and hide out in. I  
>can spare some space in my room and you could stay and rest up."<p>

L's eyes light up at the prospects of a warm bed to sleep in for the night. He was beginning to think he'd have to settle for a bench or sidewalk. "Are you sure that would be ok, Light-kun? Perfect. Thank you very much," L grabbed onto Light' and the other pulled him up off the ground.

_He seemed to agree quick enough_, Light thought sarcastically. Though it didn't bother Light, the attitude seemed to fit the boy.

Light's lips quirked up in the corner, pulling into something like a smirk, "Let's go," Light tugged L's hand and started pulling the boy along. That was, until the boy dropped, legs giving up indefinitely for the night.

Light immediately shot his hands under L's arm to catch the boy mid-fall, "Crap! L, you ok?"

L mentally cursed for falling like that, embarrassed at the show of weakness and his dependence on Light for a crutch. "I'm fine. I guess my legs are too tired from running," the boy scowled as he finished.

"How long have you been running?" Light asked in exasperation, but when he saw the pained look on the others face he knew this was maybe not the time nor place to talk about these things. "Nevermind. Here get on my back. I'll carry you."

Light crouched down and held his arm behind him ready to hoist L up onto his small back. L looked shocked at Light's proposal, but decided to do as the boy said. Light looked to be around maybe 10, seeing as how L himself was 11.

L hopped onto Light's back and felt the brunette's hands on his behind briefly as he hiked L up onto his back before wrapping them under L's knees, holding him in place.

"Hey, Light-kun, how old are you?" L asked as he wound his thin arms around Light's neck.

"8. I'll be turning 9 in exactly four months. What about you?"

L didn't know how to react to that. The boy acted so mature compared to others his age that he seemed older. 8. Go figure. And L was beginning to bet that Light was a lot smarter than he's shown so far. "I'm 11. My birthday is in three days actually."

Light came to a sudden halt, "Wait! Your birthday is not only in three days, but is on Halloween?"

"Yes?"

"Er, nothing I suppose," Light answered and continued again. "L... If you want, you can stay at our place for the next couple of days and we can throw you a party and you can come with me to take my sister trick-or-treating. I mean, it's not the coolest or most exciting thing in the world, but you can get candy if you like the stuff."

It was like someone flipped a switch in L, "Candy? Really? And if I were to agree to a party, what would the chances of a cake being present be?"

_So, he likes sweets, huh?_ Light. He smiled at the thought, "There's a one-hundred percent chance of a cake being present. And a cake to you exact specifications. And loads of candy, L. And you could have half of mine, the other half will go to my little sister though."

"I'd like that..." L rested his head on Light's and dosed off, physical fatigue finally catching up to him.

The rest of the walk was a peaceful, silent walk. Light didn't even feel so nervous as he continued his trek back home. Lucky, because of the time and season, not many people were out. This meant no one to stop him or ask questions about the limp body on his back. Light noticed L fell asleep awhile ago when he felt the pressure on top on his head.

Light thought back to today's earlier events and found himself glad that his friend got yelled at and had to have all his friends leave. Of course, other kids called their parents to come pick them up. Light on the other hand, called home and told his dad (who luckily was the one to pick up the phone, his mom would've thrown a fit for sure) that he would walk home. It was only down the street and he'd be safe. Soichiro, Light's father, agreed and said he'd be waiting in the living room though and if he wasn't home by 10, he'd come out to look for Light himself. Thank goodness his dad was so trusting. Had he not agreed, L would've been sleeping in the ally that night. Or worse, the men could've caught up with the 11-year-old.

Light wondered what time it was, it couldn't be 12 yet, he thought. He left not too long ago and his talk with L wasn't that long. Plus the fact he ran part way shaved time off his walk.

His thoughts stopped short when he realized he was on his front porch. He briefly pondered what he would tell his dad. If his mom was in the room, L would be guaranteed a place in the house that night. If it was his dad, there would be a lot of questioning before decisions. If it was both, his mom's opinion would win hands down.

Light moved one hand from under L's leg and twisted the door knob, pushing the door in to open.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home," Light called lightly as he shook his shoes off his tiny feet.

"Light!" Sachiko yelled walking up to hug her baby boy. She drew back in surprise and clasped a hand over her mouth as she took in the thin body on her sons back. "Light, what in the world? Who is this?"

"Mom! Sh! Calm down! He ran away and he was being chased by some old guys. I saw him on my way back and we talked for a bit and I invited him to stay here. Is that ok? He can borrow some of my clothes and can use my bathroom and the spare mattress kept under my bed!" Light gave his mom a pleading look, widening his eyes and pushing out his lower lip a bit, having mastered the puppy dog look long ago.

Sachiko looked stunned. Light never asked for anything. He was always a calm, level-headed boy. Every time they offered to get him something as a reward for his grades or accomplishments he denied anything. The most he'd even _let_ them do, was make his favorite meal. And now he was begging for this dirty, thin boy to stay for a few days. And let's face it, Sachiko had never been one to turn down anyone in need. Especially children.

"Ok, Light. Why don't you take him up to your room, wake him up. You can give him some of your PJs and have him bath while you pull out and set up the extra mattress. I'll go tell your father about our, um, guest," Sachiko told Light, bending down and kissing his forehead. "I'll be up in an hour so to check on you guys."

Light nodded and smiled wide at his mom. He said a quick "I love you" before climbing the stairs up to his room. When he arrived, he quickly opened his door and kicked it shut behind him. He lied L out on his back and dug through his drawers to find a good set of nightwear for L. Then he walked over and gently shook his acquaintance by the shoulder, "L! L! Come on, wake up!"

L groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open and sat up, "What is it? Huh? Oh, right. Did you need something, Light-kun?" L asked surveying the area. Apparently Light carried him all the way home and up to his room.

"Here. I got you a set if my PJs and you can go in there," Light pointed to a door on the other side of the room, "and you can bath then change. I'll pull out your bed and my mom will be up in around an hour to check on us."

L nodded and grabbed the clothes, muttering a small thanks to Light.

When L closed the door, Light began yanking the heavy mattress out. He wrestled and struggled for a bit, but he successfully got it out. After that, he ran to the laundry room and grabbed clean sheets. Light put the bed sheet on and got it all straightened out, enough to satisfy his OCD tendencies that is. Next, he walked over to his closet and threw the doors open. He reached on his tippy-toes and grasped the corner of some sheet, giving them a solid tug before the tumbled out of his closet, landing on the boy. Light lugged the blankets and spread them on the bed, running his hand over any wrinkles that appeared.

And that's exactly how L found him when he exited the bathroom.

L couldn't help a small laugh that slipped from his lips at the sight. Light was on his knees, bent over the covers, straightening every line in sight. The best part was the slight look of irritation on the younger boys face as a new imperfection popped up with each swipe of the hands.

"It's fine as it is Light-kun. I take it that's me bed? If so, it doesn't matter is there's a bump or two. If I'm going to be sleeping in there, there's going to be more than that actually."

Light flushed and he stood up off the mattress, "Sorry, I just... It really bugged me."

And that's all Light said before his mom, or what L assumed to be his mother, opened the door. She was a small woman. Not thin but not large enough to be called plump. In her hands, she had a tray of hot chocolate. L immediately recognized the sent from days back when he still had his parents.

"Ah! I see you're awake! And all bathed now! You look like a completely different boy! Oh, excuse me, I'm Sachiko, Light's mother," the short woman set down the platter on Light's desk and offered the cup to L who took the mug quickly. "I'm afraid I never caught your name, dear."

L slurped the drink as soon as he got it, resulting in a burnt tongue. He quickly ignored the pain to reply to Sachiko, "My name is L, ma'am."

"L?" her eyebrows shot up. "Well, that's certainly an interesting name. Is there a last name or anything we could use for emergencies? Or if we need to call your parents?"

L's face fell a bit and Light took notice and was about to tell his mom it was none of her business, but L quickly spoke up, "Lawliet. My full name is L Lawliet. The thing is though, I'm an orphan, ma'am. My parents were both murdered around 10 years ago. I was 2 at the time," L looked into his cup and took a breath before he started up his tale again. "I'm, or was, staying at this orphanage for the past 10 years, but things turned _bad_ with our new home owner. Particularly with me."

Sachiko leaned forward and hugged the pitiful boy in front of her, "Oh, sweetheart, what happened?"

"I'm exceptionally smart. Even for those who are ages ahead of me. I was tested for my IQ, not just boasting. The owners wanted to use my intelligence for bad things. Things that could be used for war or crime."

Sachiko squeezed L into her chest; L looked at Light sending him a look that screamed "Help me! I think she's trying to smother me to death!"

Light gave him a sympathetic look, "Mom. I think L's having trouble breathing..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, dear!" she said, smoothing his still damp hair. "And listen, you're welcome to stay her for as long as you want. Is there anything you need?"

Light butted in for a moment, "Actually mom, L's birthday is in three days. His birthday is on Halloween.. I think a deluxe, homemade cake is in order."

Sachiko clapped her hands together, "That's great! Oh, L, you must tell me your dream cake an I'll whip it up! We can have a small family party here and me and Soichiro can go out and pick you out a gift tomorrow!"

L's pale face turned pink as Light's mom gushed over him. His mind was swimming with thoughts of cake and candy. He imagined a chocolate cake with vanilla icing. He imagined strawberries lining the top with tea and a jar of sugar cubes beside it. Maybe if he was lucky, there'd be strawberry ice cream!

Sachiko went on about her plans for L's birthday and decided that they'd have it on the 1st of November, that way L could go trick-or-treating with Light and Sayu. L nodded along and told her about his dream cake, hesitating at first, but then said every detail he imagined, even the ice cream. Sachiko didn't mind at all. She was glad to have an excuse to make a cake and have someone else to eat Light's share.

Finally, once Sachiko had everything written down on one of Light's lying notebooks, she kissed each of them on the forehead and ushered them to bed, taking the empty drink tray with her. She flicked off the lights and closed the door, the sound of her feet padding down on the carpeted stairs barely heard in the dark room.

Light and L crawled into their beds, both turning at once to face each other.

"So, you're smart? What's your IQ?" Light asked, propping his head on his hand.

"Um, around 150 or so I think." L replied looking up at Light. "What about you?

"I got 146 on my last test."

L sat up, "I've never met someone with that high of intelligence. Especially someone around my age. And you're 4 years younger than I am!"

Light laughed, "I know how you feel. I've met some people I probably could've conversed with, but they all insist on treating me like a clueless child," Light's smile dropped a bit at the end.

"Don't worry, Light-kun. Even after I leave here, I'll stay your friend. We can talk and treat each other's as equals. We'll be friends...right?" L looked up and his innocent face made him look younger.

"No, L," Light shook his head, "we _are_ friends. We'll probably become _best_ friends." Light's face then brighten as if he reached an epiphany. "I have a real friend!"

L snickered at Light who just smacked him with his pillow. This caused Light to laugh, he put a hand over his mouth, to soften the sound so his mom wouldn't hear them up.

Next thing Light knew, a pillow smacked him in the face.

"An eye for an eye, my friend."

_Whack!_

"And once is once."

Thus began an epic pillow fight that marked their first fight as friends. Of course the fights after this were more violent ones. And the others didn't involve pillows but fists and, in L's instance, feet.

* * *

><p>L's birthday was really something. The black haired genius started the day by jumping on Light's bed and shaking the boy awake. Then he ignored Light's complaints and dragged the brunette down the stairs to the table where a plate of pancakes sat. Beside the plate was a can of whip cream, a bowl of strawberries, and syrup. Light was disgusted and L smiled wide and jumped for joy.<p>

Normally, Sachiko and Soichiro tried to persuade L to eat healthy food, like Light, especially since Sayu thought that she could eat all the same things as L. But today, today was a special exception for the tiny insomniac. Light and L ate breakfast quickly and wiped their mouths on the back of their hands, hastily running for the presents on the counter. Sachiko intercepted them in their half-sprint and smacked the back of their hands, she told them that the presents were for tomorrow's party and if they opened them all today, they'd have nothing left or tomorrow.

That was barely enough to dissuade them, but it did work. They both headed up to their room and got dressed before going to the park. Soichiro dropped them off and sat on a bench talking to his boss while the two played on swing sets and went up and down the slides. They hung out there till around 2:00 pm when they went to get ice cream and got in the car to go home. They hung out in Light's room and played mindless video games. Final Fantasy specifically. They enjoyed when there was a boss battle and they could make strategies to win- their way of having fun.

The boy ate dinner around 6:00 pm, then started getting ready for trick-or-treat. L decided to go as Sherlock Holmes, his hero and convinced Light to go as his faithful friend and partner in crime, Dr. Watson. Light's mom squealed when she saw the two and demanded pictures. The best part was, Sayu decided to go with their theme and was dressed in a black-and-white stripped jail bird costume.

The trio scooped up their pumpkin bags and headed out on the streets, hitting several houses and even revisited some that L promised wouldn't remember them. They would all ran off the porch after getting candy from the same house for the second time. Then they would sit on the side walk and giggle to each other in excitement.

When it started getting too late, they decided it was time to head home. Sayu walked in the middle, holding both the boy's hands, swinging them back and forth. Light and L shared a look over top her head, grinning at each other.

Once in the house, they ran up to Light's room, feet pounding painfully loud on the stairs. They dumped their bags in their self-proclaimed areas, Light on his bed, L on his, Sayu on the end of Light's bed. They started swapping candy and exchanging their least favorites for their favorites. Light actually kept some of the sour apple lollipops and some Twizzlers. The rest, he divvied up between L and Sayu.

They talk till midnight and shoved candy down their throats before Sayu fell asleep and Light had to carry her to her room. Light and L both decided to call it quits after that. They hid their bags under Light's bed and pulled the blankets up around their throats, snuggling into the warmth.

L whispered a small good night to Light who returned the gesture. The now 12-year-old squirmed in his bed for a bit, the rustling of sheets started to annoy Light, "L? What's wrong?"

"I can't seem to get comfortable, Light-kun," L replied with a small pout.

"God," Light sighed, "ok, come up here. My bed's more cushioned than yours being on a frame and not carpet and all."

L beamed up at Light before shoving the sheets off him and climbing up beside Light. L wiggled his way beneath the covers and smiles at Light, his ay of saying thanks. Light rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling back.

L wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up and realized today was going to be his party, he decided to wake Light up the same way he did yesterday. L got on his hands and knees, grinning like a Cheshire cat and pounced on Light's stomach.

"Liiiiiight! Wake up~" L started poking his arm.

"Mmm. Mhp! L," Light groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes, "Go away! Lemme sleep a bit more..."

L's eye twitched in annoyance before he stood up and grabbed onto the edge of the blanket. He got an evil grin and yanked the sheet off his friend. Light immediately shot up, wide eyed. "Grrr! Fine! Your win! Let's go down stairs."

L jumped off the bed, satisfied with his work and Light rolled off glaring at L. "Now, now, Light-kun. There's no need to be a grumpy gills, we get cake today! Lots and lots of cake!"

"In case you've forgotten, I don't exactly like sweets."

L's eyes widened and he frowned, "Even if it's for your best friends birthday?"

"Tch, we both know you'd be perfectly content to eat all the cake by yourself. And since when did you become my _best_ friend?"

"I would be! But I want to share it with you! Be honored! And of course I'm your best friend! I doubt any of your 'friends' have ever even seen the inside of your house, let alone stay the night!"

"..."

"Thank you for proving my point. Now let's go, I think there's let over pancakes!"

"Ugh."

But, just like a loyal friend, Light ate pancakes with L. Accepting everything the boy gave him. He felt sick after eating all the sugar, bu shoved the feeling down, determined to make this an amazing birthday for L. Light dutifully ate the (disgusting, horrific, poisoning) breakfast and got dressed, not bothering to comment on L's choice in white-T and jeans like usual. He followed L through town and shopped with him and his father, who was beginning to treat L as one of his own already. Light accepted the offer of ice cream and got himself a vanilla cone feeling a flutter in his stomach at L's bright smile.

L was dying to get home, but Soichiro and Light were given the task of occupying L while she set everything up. Neither knew how much of a problem this would present. But, by a stroke of luck, as they walked to one park, they passed the local tennis courts. The game immediately entranced the two genii and Soichiro smirked at their fascination.

"Do you two wanna try a game?" Soichiro asked the two boys. L was the first to react,

"Really? Can we?" he looked up with his unusually huge eyes.

"Yes, we have some old rackets at home and I'm sure if we ask politely these guys here will lend you a ball or two."

"Light-kun! We should try!" L said tugging on Light's sleeve.

"Ha, sure if you think you can beat me. I'm a quick learner and I won't go easy on you," Light said with a smirk.

"Game on."

After they stopped at the house (neither of the boys granted access to enter), they drove back to the courts and they asked the couple playing there for an extra ball. Light asked for them, giving his best angle child look. Of course the couple couldn't say no.

So Light and Light took their sides on opposite sides of the court. L served first, it _was_ his birthday, he claimed. The one thing the couple and Soichiro didn't expect was how fierce the two played. They only studied the game for a few minutes and listened to a brief explanation of the rules from Soichiro in the car, but they were volleying back and forth with a matching look of determination.

There were fumbles and small mistakes, things like holding the racket awkwardly or the swings were off, but that didn't stop them from getting progressive better as they continued to play. One of the people who was playing the game pulled out their phone to record the game and the other stared with their mouth slightly open.

At the end of the game, L came out victorious, mainly because of his reach. Being a few years older than Light gave him a slight advantage. Light shook his hand and L stole Light's smirk as he silently gloated over his victory. Light stuck his tongue out at L and lightly punched him on the shoulder. They joked around a bit longer before Soichiro got the ok to bring them home. Sayu and Sachiko ere so excited for L to see the cake.

The whole ride home L was brimming with excitement and Light was trying his best to keep L on the seat. He and his family discovered that L has a certain way of sitting and that it was the _only_ way he'd sit. No one bothered to correct hi after the fifth time in an hour.

Once at home, things became of blur of singing and eating and all around joy. L ate probably half the cake and Light managed to hold down his slice and do it with a smile. He even accepted the tiny bowl of ice cream. Sayu was having just as much fun as L on the other hand. Eating all that she could get her grubby, tiny hands on. L couldn't remember a time he was this happy, it was like a fantasy created and come to life.

The gifts came next, L got a few books from his favorite authors (thanks to Soichiro and Sachiko), a box of Pockey and Hello Panda (thanks to Sayu). L happy ate those the moment he unwrapped the box. Light then presented L with a brand new racket and a canister of tennis balls. L wondered where Light got the money, it was obvious the boy bought it himself based of his parents reaction to the gifts and Light's personality all together. L just blushed a bit and stuttered out a thank you Light brushed it off like nothing and the evening continued with games. Mostly on the Wii, there was a game for everyone on that device, and well, who can hate the Wii?

Around 10, the adults of the room ushered everyone upstairs. Light and L weren't ready to end the day yet though, they both decided on a whim to turn Light's room into a tent and fortress. They spent and hour arranging blanket and setting trap. They had a rather big tent made of blankets in the middle of the room and set several trick wires and obstacles in front of the door and tent. Or as they called it 'fortress'.

The next morning when Sachiko went to wake them up, she decided they were the cutest and most devious boys she's ever had the pleasure of knowing. She even took pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>July 20, 2004<strong>

It's been about 10 years since Light found L on that dark October night, L stayed with them all that time and lived together with the Yagami family. While at school, to hide him under Soichiro's suggestion, L took on a different name. Hideki Ryuga was his given name while in public from his first day at school. He shared a room with Light up until college, he decided to move out. He swore it had nothing to do with the family, he told Sachiko that she was the greatest mom ever, but she wasn't his real mom and he still after all these years felt like he was burdening her.

So, L moved out to an apartment that Light visited everyday. Sometimes Light would even stay over. Now, Light had graduated high school and he too, moved into an apartment. He was now going with L to To-Oh University, his apartment within walking distance of the older man. Though, Light mostly lived with L, only staying at his apartment a few times a week.

Neither found it strange and no one around them ever questioned it.

It was this day, when Light showed up at L's apartment, that he found out L had a secret.

L was acting as a international detective.

Light walked in on his longtime friend flipping through a case with his laptop open, talking to an older gentleman via webcam. L addressed the man as Watari, a name Light recently discovered in the news. A mysterious figure showing up at police departments acting as a representative for a new hotshot detective. And it made complete sense to Light that this crack shot detective was L.

The man behind the camera noticed Light and pointed out to L, who immediately shot up and got in a defensive stance.

Light raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, Light-kun..." L brought his thumb to his lips and started nibbling on it, a nasty habit Light discovered their fifth day together.

"L? You're the 'mysterious genius detective?' Really?"

L's face flushed and Watari looked between the two boys, apparently this is the famous 'Light-kun' L is always talking about. Well, all be darned, the boy wasn't making him up!

Watari closed the connection, giving the boys time to speak.

In the end, it wasn't that big of a deal, Light had known how good L was and never expected any less. Yes, he felt a bit hurt L even tried to hide it, but that was easily forgiven when L offered for Light to work with him. Atari and Light were immediately introduced a Watari decided he liked Light, he also expressed his gratification for watching over L.

Watari, Light was told, was one of the advisers at L's old orphanage and the two shared a strong bond. When the the new owners took over and L ran away, Watari took the kids and bought an old chapel and turned it into his own orphanage. Watari had recently found L and they reconnected and Watari proposed the idea of the anonymous detective to his former ward. L had loved the idea and agreed.

The only problem was L felt he wasn't creative enough to come up with an alias. Light smacked him on the head for that.

"Come on, think. Don't be creative. If you don't want people to find your name, hide in plain sight and use your real name! Besides, honestly no offense, who would ever think L was a real name? It's perfect, anonymous, creative, original, and true. All the best lies have a hint of truth, you told me that," Light told L with a devilish grin. L processed the idea and he too felt his lips pull wide and even felt a bubble of laughter come up.

Light took on the roll of working with L as L and later, helped L deal with his other two personalities: Coil and Deneuve.

This was when they became partners.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25, 2007<strong>

Light was now 21 and L was 25. They both left college and were current day nomads. They traveled the world solving the most interesting case. Every holiday though, they made sure to grab Watari and all go the Yagami house to celebrate. The entire family knew of the two's occupation and Soichrio could never be more proud. His 'sons' were both well known detectives and his above average daughter was also going to To-Oh to become a doctor. Sachiko and Soichiro could never be more proud.

It was Christmas and like every other year, the genii and their now official guardian were all currently sitting around the Christmas tree in the living room, giving and receiving presents. Everything was normal, everything was perfect.

It was getting later and the adults turned in for the night and Sayu went out with her boyfriend (who was still slightly pale from the glare/stare down he'd been given when he introduced himself as such). Light and L sat there still, watching TV and talking about nonsense.

Light offered to get them hot chocolate, something L could NOT say no to. Light disappeared into the kitchen and L stared at the door way, thinking up a plan. He stood up from his spot on the couch and grabbed something of the coffee table. He snuck into the kitchen and stole a chair while Light put water on to boil. L placed the chair in the door way and stood on it, taping the object in his hand to the arch way. He pushed the chair back and moved backwards.

"Eh-hem. Light-kun! I require your assistance," L said. Though it was more of a command. Light knew it really meant "Light, get your ass over here now. You have to do something for me."

Light sighed and turned and saw L slouched in the kitchen door way. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion before he walked over. "What is it this time?" he asked.

L said nothing as he grabbed onto the back of Light's neck and planted his lips onto the brunette's. Light didn't freeze, he didn't fight it, he didn't jump back and smack L demanding to know why he did it. No. Light just grabbed L's hips and pulled him in, intensifying the kiss.

The whistle of the water boiling made them both pull back. They didn't jump apart and blush and stutter out confessions of feelings. Instead, Light pecked L's lips once more and went over and poured the water in mugs, pouring in the chocolate powder. He stirred it and gave it to L. L thanked him and grabbed a bag on mini marshmallows from the table and dumped half the bag into his cup.

After they finished that, they switched off the TV and flicked off the lights (leaving on the porch light and a lamp for Sayu, though Light wore he'd wait up for her. That slimey bastard wouldn't keep his baby sister out past 2 in the morning.), and walked with L upstairs.

The went to Light's old room and changed into PJs and both crawled into Light's bed. L didn't have to ask, Light didn't want him to. It'd e a stupid question. They both knew that they liked each other. They both knew they'd liked the other for quite sometime as well. What they didn't know, is why it took _so_ _long_. They faced each other and Light wrapped hi arm around L, hugging the thinner to himself. L and Light talked in hushed tones, they discussed cases and how the day went. L went into a deep analysis of why Santa couldn't exist and if he did, L would catch him and have him killed.

Light looked stunned before laughed. He asked L why and L replied that Santa was a creepy old fat guy how _broke into _peoples house. L also said it was scary how worshiped he was by kids and by how much power he had over them. He said it was wrong. Light tried to explain Santa was _not_ a _criminal_, but more of an idea. He was the representation of the Christmas cheer and joy. Of love and kindness.

L scoffed.

They both argued, then agreed to leave it alone and opted for something they found more enjoyable. Kissing. They didn't take it far enough to discard any clothing, both having some respect for the house. Then they fell asleep, cuddled next to one another.

Sayu got home around 3:45.

That day, Sachiko yet again went to wake her precious boys up and found them wound in each others grasp. Lips bruised and hair messed up- which was normal on L, but when she saw Light's hair, she nearly fainted. Her and Sayu cooed and took pictures. Sayu asked what took them so long.

When the new couple got up and walked downstairs, everyone was up and having breakfast. But as soon as Sayu saw them, she started clapping and yelled congratulations. Soichiro was the only one who looked confused. Sachiko smiled at the two and Watari already figured it out, he knew it would happen eventually.

Light and L explained to Soichiro about them becoming partner, but in a difference sense of the word now. The man's face lit bright red as he tried to make sense of the situation. He smiled a bit nervously and pulled them both into a hug.

"As long as you're sure I can't top you two. Never could anyways."

And that was that.

The trio left, biding goodbye to the family and Light told Sayu that if that _boy_ (Light spat the word as if was the worst insult known to man) ever hurt her that he and L certainly knew how to make people disappear.

"You sound like you're in the mafia, Light!" Sayu cackled and wiped tears from her eyes as she said that. "You don't have to make him 'disappear,' but if you gave him a good scare, that'd be fine with me," she grinned and hugged her older brother.

They went back to Whammy's Orphanage, Quillish Whammy was Watari's real name. The building was their safe house, their base of operations, and so forth. It was also their training school. Their school for young geniuses to take their titles when they got too old. They treated the top three, Mello, Matt, and Near, as their children most of the time. Mainly because that's how they acted.

Things were good and normal. It was nice. It was _boring_.

Till a little phenomenon named 'Kira' came around.

Just another day in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um, wow. I have 20 pages written... Was it ok?**


End file.
